Roblox/DynaBlox
CLG WIKI STYLE Dynablox First Logo - (1999–2001) Names - Still, bland logo, DynaBlox's Bland years Logo - On a white BG, We see the words "DynaBlox" In its usual Font. Copyright info is below or not. Variants - There is one with a Black background, seen on "Adopt and Raise a Cute Kid". - There is one with a Light - Blue background with clouds, seen on "Meepcity". SFX - The end theme of the show. FX - None. Avalability - Common. was seen on VHS's and DVD's of Roblox shows like Adopt and Raise a Cute Kid, Builder Brothers Pizza, Roblox High School, and others. Scare Factor - None, this is really tame compared to whats up next... --- Second Logo - (2000) Names - ZOOM, Sanic the DynaBlox, Gotta go fast, Speed is the key, Speedy Dynablox of doom, ZOOM Of doom Logo - On a space BG, we see the words "DynaBlox" in its usual font zoom in fast. Copyright info fades in later. SFX - Spacish, cyber music, and a loud "ZOOOOOOOM" that plays while the logo zooms in. FX - The zooming in, the fading. Avalibility - Rare. Only seen at the end of "Roblox High School - The Movie" On TV, DVD, and VHS. Scare Factor - Low to High. The Music and loud "ZOOOOOOM" can really catch you off guard. None to Low for those who are used to it. --- Third Logo (2000–2005) Names - Pixely Dynablox, Epic logo, Weird cameraman, Pixel art Logo - On a BG similar to a Roblox Baseplate, we see the words "DynaBlox" in Black pixel art. The camera starts at the corner, and zooms in to the logo a few seconds later. Variants - In Adopt and Raise a Cute Kid and Builder Brothers Pizza, the logo is red. - In Meepcity, the logo is White. SFX - The end theme of the show. FX - The zooming. Avalibility - Common. Seen on Life in Paradise, and later episodes of Meepcity and Adopt and Raise a Cute Kid. Scare Factor - None to Minimal, this is a favorite of many. --- Dynablox - Toob TV Communications --- First Logo (2004–2005) Names - The Toob TV Logo, Bland logo number two, Dyna Toob Logo - On a sky blue BG with clouds and birds, we see the "DynaBlox" and "Toob TV" Logos in their font from 2004. Copyright info is beneath. SFX - Beautiful Music for 2004! FX - None. Avalibility - Common. Seen on 2004 - 2005 episodes of Bagels World. Scare Factor - None, the logo is a bit bland, but the music makes up for it. --- Roblox --- First Logo (2005–2006) Names - Blandest of them all, MS Paint much Logo - On a Black BG, We see "Roblox" in red letters. SFX - The end theme of the show. FX - None. Avalibility - Uncommon, Only seen on a few episodes of Life in Paradise, Meepcity, and Builder Brothers Pizza. Scare Factor - None. --- Second Logo (2006–2017) Names - ITS FREE!, Roblox, Best Logo, Free of bland logos Logo - On a bluish background, we see the Roblox logo in its usual font. The words "Its Free!" are in a yellow oval in the corner. Copyright info is beneath. SFX - A Man voice saying "ITS FREE!" FX - None. Avalibility - SUPER Common, was seen on pretty much every show from that period. Scare Factor - Low, the man saying "ITS FREE!" may catch you off guard, bit other than that, its harmless. --- Third Logo (2017–Present) Names - Cheez-it Roblox Logo - We see the Roblox Anthem video from 2017. Variants - There is a shorter version which starts when the noob hits the button. SFX - See the Roblox Anthem Video. FX - See the Roblox Anthem Video. Avalibility - The long version was seen at the end of Roblox the Movie, and the shorter variant was seen on TV Shows from 2017 and onward. Scare Factor - - Long Variant - None to Low. This is the best logo. - Short Variant - Minimal.Category:Uncategorized